40 days
by shaz345
Summary: Within the last 40 days I have left, I would like to spend it with you...
1. Chapter 1

Desclaimer: I don't own anything. Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: Unbeta'd, Slash fic

* * *

The door opened with a click and a young man not older than 22 years old, entered the apartment. He didn't bother to switch on the light as he proceeded to lay on his bed without even changing the suit he was wearing.

Laying on his stomach and hugging the pillow tightly for mental support, the teal haired young man bit his lower lip; restraining himself from crying out loud. He wanted to yell, shout and scream and pour out all of this bitter feelings inside him. But he knew it would change nothing.

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault..." whispered Kuroko. His once blue bright eyes were being replaced by dead and sorrowfull emotions. As if sensing Kuroko's sorrowfull emotions, the orange sky turned grey and it was drizzle. Before Kuroko went to sleep, there was only one thing on his mind...

 _'I wish I could forget...'_

* * *

 _Day 1._

"...etsu! Oi, Tetsu! Wake up. Are you alright?" A pair of dark blue eyes looked at him worriedly. Kuroko then slowly took a notice towards the anxious pink haired girl behind the tanned man. He rised up slowly and looked around him. When Kuroko tilted his head in confusion, he suddenly being hug-attacked by the pink haired girl.

"Tetsu-kun! We are so worried! Dai-chan and I have been trying to call you for three days, but you didn't pick up! We thought something might happen to you! Mou, don't make us worry like that again!"

"Oi, Satsuki! You're suffocating him!" True to Aomine's words, Kuroko had started to turned blue. Momoi let go of Kuroko with a pout.

"Dai-chan just jealous I hug Kuroko first than you!" Momoi stuck out her tongue. Aomine spluttered for a moment and then they started to bicker again. Kuroko could only watched them with amusement.

"Argghhh, will you just shut up, Satsuki? Kuroko, are you sure you're alright? You seem more out of it than usual" Trying to shut Momoi up, Aomine focused on Kuroko.

"You're right, Dai-chan! Tetsu-kun, are you sick? You do seem a bit pale. Wait here, I'll grab some paracetemol in the kitchen. Oh wait, I could make breakfast for us all!" Before Kuroko could say something, Momoi already gone, headed to the kitchen. Aomine who already turned pale, started to shudder uncontrollably. For the second time, Kuroko was cut off before he could say anything when Aomine suddenly took off towards the kitchen.

"OI, SATSUKI! DON'T YOU EVEN DARE GETTING CLOSE TO THE STOVE! DID YOU HEAR ME, WOMAN?!"

"SHUT UP, DAI-CHAN! YOU ARE NOT HELPING IF YOU ARE SHOUTING. YOU ONLY DISTURBING TETSU-KUN"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU SHOU- WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU COOKING?! IT'S ALIVE?!"

Kuroko sighed as the shouts went on and on. What's going on actually? Thought Kuroko as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

 _'Everything was so confusing...wh-'_

Then suddenly Kuroko was glomped tightly by someone. His head was placed on a hard chest and all Kuroko could see when he looked up was a blond hair.

"Kurokocchi~! Where have you been?! I've been searching for you! Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"...an't breathe" The struggling teal haired finally said. The blond; Kise Ryouta, smiled sheepishly before letting go the poor man.

"Gomen, Kurokocchi. It's been a while since I saw you; I tend to get carried away immediately" said Kise. But Kuroko didn't actually hear what the blond said as he was staring at Kise with his round expressionless eyes.

"Kurokocchi?" Kise tilted his head in confusion. His eyes then went wide when he heard Kuroko's next words.

"Excuse me, but who are you?"

If it wasn't Kuroko, Kise would laugh already. But this was Kuroko. Eventhough people would always see Kuroko with his impassive face, the GoM knew Kuroko long enough to differentiate his sense of humor. And Kise knew this time, Kuroko was serious.

"K-Kurokocchi? W-What happened?"

"Kurokocchi, who? I-I'm sorry, I'm so confused. I can't remember a thing about myself. Who am I?" Questioned Kuroko. But before Kise could ask more, Aomine barged in.

"Damn that Satsuki. Oh, gomen Tetsu for the loud noise just now. That woman just don't know how to shut up. So, how are you feeling? Better?"

"I've been wanting to ask you before, but who are you? And where am I?" Again, Kuroko asked, but this time towards the tanned blue haired man.

"What are you talking abou-" Aomine laughed but then he stopped when he saw Kuroko's eyes. It was as if Kuroko is actually looking at a stranger, not at his former light.

"T-Tetsu?"

"Aominecchi! Kuroko needs help! Something is wrong-ssu!" Yelled Kise. Aomine, after seeing the look of complete confusion from Kuroko, he knew this is a serious matter.

 _'I need to tell the others'_

* * *

 _Day 4._

It took quite a while to gather everyone. By everyone, they meant the Generation of Miracles. When they received numerous calls from Aomine, they knew something was wrong. Very wrong.

After they were informed the situation by a frantic Aomine, they all dropped their stuff and brought Kuroko to Akashi's family hospital. Gathered in the doctor's office, they didn't like what they heard at all.

Meanwhile, Kuroko was on the hospital bed, reading a book. He furrowed his eyebrows as he was pretty sure he had read this book before but he couldn't remember it. Frusterated, Kuroko put down the book and let out a sigh. Glancing down slightly, Kuroko looked at the sleeping blond. Kise was sleeping on a chair next to Kuroko's bed with his head placed right next to Kuroko's lap.

Subconsciously, Kuroko reached out his hand and stroked the golden locks gently. When Kuroko realised his action, he didn't stop. He didn't know why, but it felt right; as if he had done this so many times before. But considering his situation right now, it might be the case.

"...Kurokocchi"

When Kuroko heard that, he stopped his gesture. Then he realised Kise was just talking in his sleep and Kuroko continued to stroke Kise's hair. As he did this, Kuroko couldn't help but to feel guilty. How could he not? He didn't remember any of the people who came to see him. He saw the shock and betrayal in their eyes when he said he didn't know them. He couldn't help it as it was the truth. His memory was blank. He couldn't remember a thing. Within the silence, Kuroko asked himself;

 _'What could've triggered this?'_

 ** _TBC_**


	2. Chapter 2

Desclaimer: I don't own anything. Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: Unbeta'd, slash, OOC, Probably wrong information

* * *

 _Day 4._

Kuroko was sleeping that evening when suddenly his hospital door room slided open. Kuroko woke up and saw Akashi, Midorima and Murasakibara walked in. With a slight glance at the side, he saw Kise suddenly jolted up from his sleep. Kise's eyes was full of emotions and Kuroko felt bad. What if he's incurable? Everyone he knew before must be upset and devastated. What about his parents? Does him even have one?

Before Kuroko's mind could questioned further, Akashi grabbed his attention by putting his hand on Kuroko's shoulder.

"Tetsuya..."

"Hai, Akashi-san?" Kuroko felt weird when the word 'Akashi-san' came out of his mouth. It felt alien and distant. But right now Kuroko was not familiar enough to call the red hair casually. Before, he might be; but now? He didn't feel or remember anything and he didn't want to be seen as rude.

Kuroko winced slightly when suddenly, Akashi's hand squeezed tightly on his shoulder. Blue eyes faced straight into red eyes. It was just a brief, but Kuroko noticed the quick painful expression on Akashi's face. But as quick as it came, Akashi immediately masked it with his professional expression.

"...You really don't remember anything, do you?"

"No, I don't; and... I'm sorry" said Kuroko with downcast eyes. If he look up, he could see how Kise gritted his teeth and how hard he clenched his fist. He could see Midorima took a deep breath, face in hands. He could see Murasakibara's face when he left the room. But fortunately, he didn't. Because if he did, he wouldn't be able to stand the unexplainable pain inside his chest.

"Don't apologise, Kurokocchi! It's not your fault. You didn't do anything that need to be apologised for, right Akashicchi? Midorimacchi?"

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Tetsuya" expressed Akashi. Midorima nodded is agreement as he pushed up his glasses. Kuroko looked at them with disbelief. How could they be so sure? How can they not be mad at him for losing his memories? Who knows he might be overdosed on some new drugs that caused his situation right now?

"Where is Aomine-san?" asked Kuroko, in attempt to distract himself from the turmoil in his mind, but to no avail.

"Aomine was here just now but he went out after hearing about your condition" answered Midorima. _Oh..._ Kuroko thought.

Akashi, who was the closest to Kuroko; saw the emotions behind Kuroko's blank eyes. He glanced at Midorima and they looked at each other's eyes as if they are having a secret conversation. A moment past before Akashi broke the silence.

"The doctor said your case is...quite rare, to be precise"

"So, it's incurable?!" Kuroko said, Kise yelled; they both asked at the same time.

"Shintarou." Akashi called Midorima's name, giving a gesture for Midorima to explain.

"Hysterical amnesia. It is some type of psychogenic amnesia; which is might be in your case, caused by a hysterical situation or experience. Fortunately, most of these cases cure itself eventually by time as the memories came slowly whether by itself or psychotherapy. In your case however, they are not certain; as your case is considered as the most rare, nanodayo. Considering how much the memories have gone, it might take years for you to remember everything you have lose" Midorima ended his explanation while pushing up his glasses. He was clenching hard at the kobito peach plush which was in his tapped hand; his lucky item for today. The room filled with intense silence.

"...M-Midorimacchi, y-you can't be serious, right? I mean i-it can't be. This is Kurokocchi you guys are talking about" Kuroko glanced at where Kise was standing. Kise's eyes were wide and tears started to form. Kise looked at Akashi and then at Midorima repeatedly before he broke down and started to cry silently while crouching down on the floor.

"...I don't understand" Kuroko finally said. How he wished he could console and sooth the crying man. But Kuroko doubted his thinking as he kept thinking he was now just a stranger towards the blond nor towards the other people he knew before. Kuroko changed his gaze towards Akashi when the red hair started to explain.

"In other words, it's not your fault. Something happened to you and it must've affected you greatly. You are strong, Tetsuya; and we know it. I know it. But for something like this happened, the situation must be worsed than expected. The question are what? and who?"

"And we can't get much with you lose your memories, nanodayo" Continued Midorima, earning himself a glare from Akashi for his daring move to interupt him.

"With what has been happening lately, I might have a few theories and a few suspects, but I don't want to jump-" Before Akashi could finish his sentences, his phone vibrated inside his suit jacket. Looking at the caller, Akashi knew he has to take the call. Attention back to Kuroko, Akashi gave Kuroko a smile that made Kuroko jumped inside.

"I have to go, Tetsuya. Don't push yourself to remember. You're still the Kuroko Tetsuya we're familiar with. I promise you, whoever did this to you will pay" Akashi took Kuroko's hand and kissed it, softly. It happened for a sudden, but Kuroko swore he saw a flash of gold in Akashi's left eye. As Akashi headed towards the door, Kise suddenly stood up.

"I'm sorry, Kurokocchi. I'll be back soon" And he walked out with Akashi.

Then, there was only Kuroko and Midorima in the room. The room was unbearably silent for both of them and Midorima didn't seem like he was leaving soon. Fortunately, Kuroko decided to make a conversation.

"Midorima-san, are you studying medical?"

"W-what's with the sudden question, nanodayo?" replied Midorima almost too quickly, making himself stuttered.

"Just trying to make a conversation, Midorima-san. Who knows it might triggered some memories. Besides, the way you explained my amnesia is making me curious" Kuroko said with a chuckle. It was amusing to watch the green haired man started to blush with embarrassment over his stuttering.

"It's not like I want to talk to you or anything, but if I must; yes, I am. I'm currently in my second year"

"Where does you study, Midorima-san?"

"Tokyo Daigaku*"

"Todai*? That's awesome, Midorima-san" Kuroko said with a hint of admiration in his voice and in his eyes. Midorima's ears turned red after that and he immediately cover his embarrassment with a cough and a push of his glasses.

"It's nothing, nanodayo"

"But for me, it's a huge deal, Midorima-san" declared Kuroko.

"...kun" Midorima suddenly said.

"Hai?"

"You can call me Midorima-kun...like you used to" Muttered Midorima slowly. Midorima was looking the other way, but Kuroko could see his red ears. Kuroko thought it was inappropriate to change the suffix suddenly, but then when the word came out of his mouth, Kuroko felt a bit lighter and gone was the distant feeling in his chest. Kuroko couldn't help but to smile.

"Thank you, Midorima-kun"

"It's nothing. Don't mind about it, nanodayo" The moment broke when suddenly, Midorima's phone set off an alarm; cueing his time to go back.

"Is it time for you to go back?" Kuroko asked and Midorima answered with a nod.

"Thank you for having a conversation with me, Midorima-kun. I have a lot of fun" said Kuroko.

"It's not like I do this for you or anything, but I have my share of fun too" stated Midorima in a tsundere manner earning him a chuckle from Kuroko. Before he left, Midorima searched inside his pocket and pull out one tiny chocolate wrapped in aluminium foil. Kuroko who was confused, tilted his head.

"Your lucky item for the day. Your birthday is on January 31st; which mean you're an Aquarius. Oha-asa stated today Aquarius is on the 8th place. Better be prepared" said Midorima as he put the chocolate on Kuroko's palm.

"Midorima-kun really believes in Oha-asa, nee?"

"...Is that a problem?" Midorima tensed a bit but went unnoticed by the teal haired man.

"No, it's not. I think it's amazing how Midorima-kun believe in something and cares for me. Thank you, Midorima-kun" Seeing the smile on Kuroko's face, Midorima was mesmerised.

"So, Aquarius's lucky item for the day is chocolate?" asked Kuroko as he inspect the tiny Hershey Kisses chocolate in his hand.

"No, Aquarius's lucky item for the day is a k-kiss from Cancer" Explained Midorima with a push of his glasses, hiding his reddening face from Kuroko.

"Is that why you give me Hershey Kisses, Midorima-kun?" Midorima didn't answer. Too nervous to answer. But then, he heard a soft laugh came from the teal haired man infront of him.

"Again, thank you, Midorima-kun" When Midorima saw the sincere smile from Kuroko, Midorima realised how long had it been since the last time he saw Kuroko like this and he will admit; he missed that smile.

* * *

 _Day 5._

It was weekend and it was 10am in the morning when the phone rang. The person who was the owner of the phone groggily searching for his phone on his bedside table; shoving and pushing every stuff that wasn't his phone. His eyebrow twitched when he saw the caller id on his phone. With an exasperated sigh, he answered the call.

"What do you want, Ahomine? You better have a fucking excuse for wa-"

"It's Tetsu..." Hearing the tone from Aomine, Kagami's instinct told him this was something dead serious.

"Tell me what happened" With a speed of light, Kagami prepared himself and left his apartment.

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

 ** _*_** Tokyo Daigaku - Tokyo Univesity

*ToDai - Short forn for Tokyo Daigaku


End file.
